Semiconductor apparatuses may be used for storing data. When semiconductor apparatuses are used for storing data, semiconductor apparatuses may be classified into a nonvolatile semiconductor apparatus and a volatile semiconductor apparatus.
In the case of a nonvolatile semiconductor apparatus, stored data may be retained without being lost even though power is not applied to the nonvolatile semiconductor apparatus. Examples of the nonvolatile semiconductor apparatus include a flash memory device, a ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), a phase-change random access memory (PRAM), a magnetic random access memory (MRAM) and a resistive random access memory (RRAM).
Conversely, in the case of a volatile semiconductor apparatus, data stored while power is applied may be lost if power is not applied to the volatile semiconductor apparatus. Examples of the volatile semiconductor apparatus include a static random access memory (SRAM) and a dynamic random access memory (DRAM).
In order to evaluate operation performance of a semiconductor, for example, a processing speed, power consumption, and so forth may be considered. Semiconductor apparatuses have been developed to satisfy a higher processing speed and a lower amount of power consumption.